


for the road

by xenodickery



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Power Bottom, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenodickery/pseuds/xenodickery
Summary: The bartender approached him while he was pondering the state of his drink, and placed a napkin down in front of him. Kei raised his head just as she set another drink down.“I didn’t order—”“It’s a gift,” she said with a secretive smile. Kei was just debating the best way to go about rejecting the awkward come on when the woman leaned closer and murmured. “The man at the table to your left.”





	for the road

**Author's Note:**

> i love nasty ships

Kei glanced at his watch. It was just after ten PM and the hotel bar was quiet. A middle aged couple sat in a corner, talking in low voices, and laughing quietly as they looked through photos on a tablet. Some miserable looking salary men were placed sporadically, and were knocking back drinks with practiced rhythm. 

On the bar in front of him, Kei’s drink was slowly sweating, soaking condensation into the cardboard coaster. There was only a small bit of alcohol left, mostly diluted already by the melting ice. He debated with himself over finishing it, ordering another, or getting up and going home. Kei wasn't totally sure why he was still here. 

The bartender approached him while he was pondering the state of his drink, and placed a napkin down in front of him. Kei raised his head just as she set another drink down. 

“I didn’t order—”

“It’s a gift,” she said with a secretive smile. Kei was just debating the best way to go about rejecting the awkward come on when the woman leaned closer and murmured. “The man at the table to your left.”

“Ah.” 

Kei thanked her without turning around, and exchanged the new drink for his watery one. He was used to these clumsy attempts at seduction, he had an unfathomable popularity with a certain type of bored, middle aged man. The kind that would hide their wedding ring before approaching him. They turned his stomach.

After a couple of minutes Kei picked up the glass finally and turned on his stool. The man in question sat right in his line of sight, so that their eyes met as soon as Kei turned around. He wasn’t middle aged, which was a good start. Kei raised the drink to his lips and took a sip, and the man smiled.

Kei didn't like to admit it, but it was a nice smile. Maybe this one wasn’t a complete asshole. Sighing Kei slipped from the barstool and stalked over to the man’s table. He stood up to greet Kei, bowing politely, though still with that soft, secretive smile. 

“Thank you for the drink,” Kei said, returning the bow, and leaving a question mark at the end of his sentence.

“Hirada,” the man said, watching him openly. “Hirada Nobuo, and it’s my pleasure.”

Kei narrowed his eyes slightly. “Yamaguchi Tadashi,” he said with an edge in his voice. “It’s nice to meet you Hirada-san.”

Hirada smiled at him, and Kei looked him over. Hirada was tall and slim. He must have been around thirty, but with boyish features, smile a little crooked. As he sat down again, his long fringe flopped in his eyes, and he reached up to brush it away with a painfully familiar gesture. 

"Do you want to join me?" he asked, gesturing to the chair beside him.

Kei eyed him suspiciously. Hirada seemed friendly, and not nearly as pretentious as their surroundings might have implied. Kei was just a broke college student after all. He pulled out the chair and sat down, raising his glass to take another sip. To his amusement, Hirada reached out with his own glass, and Kei raised his eyebrow before clinking the glasses gently.

"Are we celebrating something?"

"You tell me," Hirada said, watching him with a warm gaze. "I'm just happy you decided to come over."

"I came for the free alcohol," Kei lied. 

"I that case couldn't you just drink it at the bar?" 

Kei sighed. "Let's stop pretending this isn't about you trying to get into my pants, shall we?" he said, looking at Hirada pointedly. "I appreciate the drink, but I don't go home with married middle management perverts."

Hirada grinned at him. "I like that put down, it was almost poetic."

Kei just looked at him blankly.

Unbothered Hirada laughed and set his drink down on the table. He raised his hands, displaying his bare fingers. "First of all," he said, gesturing. "I'm not married, much to the disappointment of my mother, I might add."

Kei smirked, thinking of the grilling Akiteru usually received every time he came home. "She wants grandkids?"

Hirada nodded. "Dying for them."

"Cute," Kei said dismissively.

Hirada laughed, and Kei tried to tell himself that he didn't like the sound of it. "To address your second point, I'm actually an architect," he said, and Kei almost wished he looked smug so that he could be annoyed about it. "I specialise in restoration and preservation though."

Kei cleared his throat and fixed Hirada with a sceptical look. "Should I be impressed by that?"

"I don't know, should you?" Hirada asked, looking delighted. "You were the one laying down career requirements for the people you go to bed with."

To his disgust, Kei flushed slightly, realizing that he'd been caught in his own trap. "I have high standards."

"I can tell." Hirada moved his leg and his knee brushed against Kei's thigh under the table. Kei was pretty sure it was deliberate. "So, do you think being an architect will have any bearing on how hard I'm going to fuck you?"

Despite himself, Kei's breath caught in his throat. Worst of all, Hirada obviously noticed.

"Which leads me to your third point," Hirada went on, shifting closer. "Which, I'm afraid, I can't refute."

Kei swallowed and flicked his gaze away. "Is that so," he muttered, trying not to sound too interested. 

"Mm," Hirada said, lowering his voice. "Because based on the long list of things I want to do to you, I think it's safe to say I'm a pervert."

Kei let his eyes slide back up to meet Hirada's. "I can work with that."

 

—

 

Hirada's apartment was a short train ride away. The subway wasn't crowded at that time of night but Kei wished it had been. He wanted the excuse to press close to Hirada in the crowd, to touch him through his slacks and feel out the size and shape of his cock. Instead they sat on opposite sides of the train carriage, each treating the other with careful disinterest. Kei had read the same ad for diet pills sixteen times before they arrived at their stop, and he followed Hirada up from the platform. 

They only just made it inside the apartment before they were on each other like animals. Kei slipped his hands inside Hirada’s suit jacket and started kissing him. In response, Hirada made a desperate noise and reached out, craning around Kei to grab the door and slam it shut behind them. This achieved, he cupped Kei’s hips with both hands, before slipping them up underneath his thin sweater. 

Kei shivered at the firm touch against his back, and pulled backout of kissing reach. "Aren't you going to offer me a drink?"

Hirada's soft laughter huffed against his throat, warm with alcohol. "Really?"

"Really" Kei said, slipping out of the man's grasp. He watched Hirada smile and shrug off his suit jacket, admiring the movement of his shoulders beneath his fitted shirt as he crossed the room and switched on a light.

"Make yourself at home, I guess," Hirada said, as he disappeared into the kitchen. 

Kei glanced around the apartment, then took a seat on the low couch. "This is a shitty couch," Kei said, when Hirada returned with two drinks. "Don't you have the money to replace it?" 

Hirada didn't blink. "I'm sorry that my accommodations aren't up to your discerning standards." 

"It's about what I expected," Kei shot back. He lifted the glass to his face and inhaled the heavy scent of cheap whisky. "Mm. You didn't roofie this, did you?" 

Still unruffled, Hirada smirked at him. "You really don't have a high opinion of the people you go home with, do you?" 

"Are you avoiding the question?" 

Hirada laughed and shook his head slowly. "Even assuming I'd do something like that, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't need to drug you to get you in my bed." 

"Is that so?" 

"You're here, aren't you?"

"Oh, does this disgusting couch double as your bed?" 

Hirada snorted with laughter. "Is this your idea of foreplay?"

Kei gave him a quelling look. 

"Alright then." Hirada knocked back his drink, then leaned closer to Kei. "Shall we get on with it?"

"Mm, alright." Kei knocked back his own drink, then he grabbed Hirada by his tie and pulled him in for a kiss. They started to undress each other quickly, fingers tripping over buttons and zips. Hirada was sure-handed, obviously knowing what he was doing. He peeled off Kei's shirt and started to kiss his neck and his shoulder, pulling Kei into his lap. 

Kei went easily, straddling Hirada's lap and grinding down on his hardening cock. “Come on then,” Kei murmured, rubbing his cheek against the faint stubble on Hirada’s jaw. “Tell me about that list of yours.”

Hirada gave a breathless laugh and stroked his hands up and down Kei's hips. "You mean the list of things I want to do to you?"

"Well I'm not asking for your grocery list."

"You talk too much," Hirada teased, pulling Kei down onto his cock. "Maybe I'll add _gag you_ to the list."

"I don't think you will." Kei said, wrapping his arms around Hirada's neck. "I think you like it."

"Number one," Hirada said, grabbing Kei's ass and rubbing up against it. "Put a gag on you."

"Mm - just try it."

Hirada pushed his hands inside Kei's loosened jeans, fondling his ass, spreading his cheeks. "Number two - eat you out."

Kei made a thoughtful noise. He twirled a curl of Hirada's pale hair around his finger. "Could be interesting. What else?"

Hirada pushed Kei back until he was standing, then pulled his jeans and underwear down. He took off his own next, sitting back on the bed, and picked up a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Kei grabbed the lube from him and cracked it open, pouring it into Hirada's hand. 

"What else?" he asked again as he straddled Hirada's lap once again.

"Spank you," Hirada said, reaching around to touch Kei's ass again. He stroked between his cheeks and over his hole, getting it wet and slick. "See if I can get you to behave yourself." 

Kei smirked.. "I always behave myself," he said, looking down at Hirada through his glasses. "Just ask my family." 

Hirada laughed. His fingertip rubbed back and forward over Kei's asshole and then breached him slowly, pressing in shallowly. "So your family doesn't know you go home with strange men in hotel bars?" 

"What do you think?" 

"Do you want them to know?" Hirada asked, pushing inside him more deeply. Kei caught his breath sharply, but Hirada wasn't done. "What would your parents say if they knew? If they knew what a slut you are." 

"Shut up," Kei said through gritted teeth. 

Hirada started to breach him with two fingers, in and out slowly. "Five," he murmured, as his free hand was moving up and down Kei's back, "I'd fuck you -" 

"Duh." 

"- in front of the window." 

"Mmm" Kei said shuddering. "That's more like it."

"You want me to fuck you here?" Hirada asked, scissoring his fingers inside of Kei. "Or in the bedroom?" 

Kei bit his lip. "Mm. Bedroom." 

They moved onto the bed, Hirada on his back with Kei straddling him still. There were photos on the wall, some with him in and some without. The same person was with Hirada on several. Grabbing the lube again Kei poured it in his hand and started stroking Hirada's cock, slow firm strokes from root to tip. 

"Ohhh," Hirada moaned hips jerking. 

"Don't shoot off too soon," Kei said with a frown. 

Hirada shook his head. "I won't." 

"Who's that in the photo?" Kei asked indicating the picture on the wall with a jerk of his head. "A boyfriend? He looks a little young for you." He squeezed his hand tighter.

Hirada gasped. "My - my brother."

Kei raised his eyebrow at him. "Does your brother know you like to fuck people that look like him?"

"Don't know - what you mean," Hirada groaned, his eyes closed tightly. 

"Well, look," Kei murmured, moving his mouth along Hirada's rough jawline. "Open your eyes. Don't you see? He and I could be twins."

Hirada opened his eyes, his gaze flicking between Kei's face and the photo. 

Kei started to stroke him faster. "Well?"

"Hh...Kei -" Hirada moaned.

Kei tutted. "Oh dear."

"Please -" 

"Let's get this over with," Kei said, and he propped himself up, angling Hirada's cock up towards his ass and then sinking down. It felt so good to be filled by him, and Hirada moaned as he was engulfed with Kei's tight heat. Kei bit his lip, eyes closed tight while he adjusted to the stretch and the burn. It was good, reminding him of the first time he'd done this. 

"Okay?" Hirada asked voice strained. 

Kei nodded, he was unable to speak. He opened and closed his mouth a couple times and then managed a tiny, "Nii-chan." After saying it he clapped a hand over his mouth. 

"Are we done pretending?" his partner asked, running soothing hands across his thighs. 

Kei grimaced. "Just - fuck me."

The other man obliged him, thrusting up, slow at first. His fingers dug into Kei's thighs, sure to leave marks later. They were just low enough to show beneath his volleyball shorts. He would be in for another round of teasing from his teammates at practice the following day. 

"Kei," his partner groaned, rolling his hips slowly. "God - feels so good."

Kei bit his lip and rocked his hips down to meet the next thrust. "Thought - we weren't - using names," he groaned.

The man moaned lowly, then he reached to pull Kei down against him, kissing him slow. "Sorry," he murmured, mouth leaving soft kisses against Kei's cheek. "I missed you."

Kei sagged in his arms, letting the other man take his weight. "I missed you too, nii-chan," he whispered. 

Akiteru sighed, and carded his fingers through Kei's hair. "I thought you were mad at me."

"Third business trip in a month," Kei grumbled.

"Mm, I know, I'm sorry," Akiteru soothed, stroking the back of his neck. "I'll make it up to you."

"Start now," Kei said, putting his hands on Akiteru's shoulders and pushing himself up. "Fuck me like you mean it."

Akiteru smiled at him. "I can do that."

They were well used to each other's limits, so Akiteru knew just how hard to hold him, how hard to thrust into him, and how to draw out each movement, to pull out to the tip and leave him desperate for each thrust. Kei ran his hands over his brother's chest, digging in with his nails when a thrust hit him _just_ right. Between Akiteru's long hours at work, and Kei's time being split between homework, and practice, it was rare that they indulged like this. It had been Kei's idea to make a game of it, like meeting at the bar, posing as strangers. It had been the only way to get Akiteru to touch him, at first, after their initial drunken fumble. Now, it was just for fun. 

"Kei, Kei -" Akiteru groaned, reaching out for him. 

Kei let himself be pulled forward again, where he pressed his face into Akiteru's neck, breathing him in. Being close like this reminded him of when they were kids, snuggled beneath a blanket or hidden away in a pillow fort. He'd missed that feeling in high school, even if he hadn't realised it at the time, he missed the way Akiteru made him feel safe and warm and cared for - like nothing could hurt him when his big brother was around.

Akiteru's large hands roamed up and down Kei's back, slow and comforting, hips rocking in a slow steady rhythm. 

"Nii-chan," Kei sighed, grinding down on his cock, then rubbing foward against his stomach. "Hnn - s'good."

"Yeah," Akiteru murmured and pushed his fingers through Kei's hair. "I've got you Kei."

Kei nodded. "Don't stop," he said, grinding down harder. "Come inside me."

It was the right thing to say. Akiteru's hands clutched him more tightly and he fucked his hips up sharply, slamming into him. Akiteru tilted Kei's face towards him and kissed him hungrily, tongue opening his mouth and thrusting inside eagerly. It was wet and messy and they were both panting when they parted. 

"Kei," Akiteru groaned fucking him with short, sharp thrusts. "Oh god, Kei - fuck-"

"Come inside me," Kei moaned and kissed him again. "Come in me nii-chan, fill me up."

Akiteru came with a noisy cry, which he tried to muffle in Kei's shoulders, arms squeezing him so tightly he almost couldn't breathe. "Oh, god," he gasped as he came down. "Oh wow. Are you okay?"

"Just a few bruised ribs," Kei said smirking up at him.

"Sorry," Akiteru murmured, drawing him in to kiss him in apology. "Let me make it up to you."

"This is a lot of things you're making up to me" Kei said, arching an eyebrow.

Akiteru grinned and rolled him onto his back, pulling out of him without ceremony. Kei could feel his brother's come leaking out of him. "What now?" he began to ask but Akiteru was on him before he could finish the thought, dragging his mouth down Kei's body, then swallowing his cock in one swift, eager movement. Akiteru wasn't the first person who'd ever gone down on him - Yamaguchi had that honor - but he was the first person who'd been good at it. Kei had forgotten, before that, that his brother was _good_ at things. He'd been the golden boy for a reason. 

He was merciless now, taking Kei's cock to the back of his throat and then slipping two fingers into him, crooking them around to find his prostate. As usual, he found it without even trying, rubbing over it slowly, then teasing by moving his finger around it instead of directly against. 

"Nn - nii-chan, don't tease," Kei groaned, kicking out involuntarily his foot sliding over the sheets. 

Akiteruu lifted his head with a lazy grin on his face. "Ask me nicely."

Kei groaned and put his hands over his face. "No."

Akiteru licked a stripe up his cock and rubbed deliberately over his prostate again. "Ask nicely, little brother."

"Ugh," Kei groaned. _"Please."_

"Please what."

"I hate you."

"Uh huh."

Kei bit his lip. "Please make me come nii-chan."

Akiteru's eyes got darker, then he lowered his head, and took Kei's cock in his mouth again, mouth and throat working while his eyes fell blissfully closed. Meantime he pressed and rubbed Kei's prostate with an expert touch. Kei started to come almost instantly, thrusting deep into his brother's throat and watching as he swallowed it all without complaint, always eager to please, unlike Kei. He sucked Kei's cock clean patiently, humming with contentment, before finally pulling off and wiping the spit off his face. 

"Hey, he said, grinning up at Kei from near his crotch. "You feel good?"

Kei shrugged, and Akiteru laughed and rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna clean up," he said getting up from the bed. While he was in the bathroom Kei looked around his room. He didn't often sleep in here and usually when they fooled around, it was on the couch or in the shower, but he liked being in Akiteru's space. Inhaling his warm scent from the blanket, poring through his haphazard bookshelf. 

Akiteru reappeared in the doorway several minutes later and tossed him a warm wet cloth. Kei grimaced and muttered thanks before picking it up and starting to wipe himself down. 

"No problem." Akiteru picked up his discarded clothes and dumped them in the laundry hamper, then he took a seat beside Kei again. "Hey, something you said earlier."

"Mm?"

"Do you really hate the couch?"

Kei snorted. "What? The couch is fine."

"And that stuff you said in the bar."

Sighing Kei slapped the cloth down on the nightstand and rolled over to face him. "Do _you_ mean all the stuff you say when we're… in character?"

Akiteru moved uncomfortably. "Some stuff. Like putting a gag on you."

"Dream on."

Akiteru laughed. "Nah. But the other stuff, sure."

"Well," Kei said, sliding a leg over his and slipping into his lap. "You _are_ a giant pervert."

"Well, yeah."

"But so am I," Kei said, wrapping his arms around Akiteru's neck. "And…" He paused, looking off to the side. "You make me feel safe."

Akiteru looked surprised, wide- eyed. "I do."

Kei nodded.

"Wow," Akiteru said, a smile starting on his face. "I'm glad."

"Good," Kei said, getting up from the bed. He pulled on one of Akiteru's hoodies. "I'm gonna make tea."

He heard the creak of the bed as Akiteru followed him. "One more thing."

"Oh?"

Akiteru grinned. "Yamaguchi Tadashi? Really?"

Kei blushed. "Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
